


Irish women fight

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex





	Irish women fight

Dobby carter wore light brown under shirt and Jean's abd some brown wrist and arm tape, each end of the tape was loosen.

Anne wore a white t shirt and tanish jeans,her shirt showed some her cleavage as she moves.

Both irish women circle the ring fast and put up their hand for some grappling as they circled the ring with fast speed, dobby and anne bonny shook hands.

"To the victor goes the spoils?"Anne bonny asked smiling.

Dobby nodded"To the victor goes the spoils ."she said as they let go circling the ring while wiggling their fingers and locks up in a collar elbow tie up and stands struggling and anne pushed dobby to the ropes and both women wore pulled from them away and told them to continie.

 

Dobby licks her lips and locks up with anne and applies a headlock and anne applies a side waitlock and whips anne to the ropes and bends down and anne comes back trying to kick her but dobby caught the leg and wags her finger and pushes her on her back and drives her elbow on the left leg and applies a hold and rubs her fist on anne's knee who grunts.

"Think you can hop on one foot lassie?"Dobby asked grinning.

"i been trough worst."anne said as she wraps her leg around the neck andpulls her away and wraps both hands around the neck as dobby struggled moved around,anne enters a push up position and and does some push ups while choking dobby out with her legs.

Anne breaks the hold at four and gets up backing away grinning at dobby coughing and dobby got up rubbing her neck and stretches her neck and gets read for a fight.

Both women lock up and dobby take it to the corner and delivers hard jabs to the core and chest, she deliver a series of back elbows to the face of anne and moves her away and hits a cutter.  
Pinning her but gets a two count as she back away.

Dobby comes back stomping on the left leg of anne and slams it on the mat,she gets on top of anne and unloads some fists and chokes her as the ref counts,dobby let's go at 4 and does again and let's go at 4 again.

"Only a five,lass.and can choke you out and give some rope."Dobby said as she picks the pirate up and delivers jab and a elbow to the side of the temple,grinning she spins around with a side kick to the right side of the head and pulls on for q northern light,pin and gets a one,dobby grins as she applies a side sleeper hold,anne growls as she rakes the back of the right shoulder.

 

Moving away,go by rubbed her shoulder and sees Anne coming at her dobby prepared to hit a clothesline only for anne to duck and hit a back stabber.

 

"Damn, this could be easy."Anne said pinning dobby only for dobby to kick out, anne then applies a vice grip,to keep dobby on the ground and works on some of the nerves on the tight should,dobby hissed in pain as she elbows anne,backing her away.

 

Anne runs ro at dobby who sees her coming and tosses her to the ropes as anne's right hand gets caught as she lands it on the ropes, anne rolls around hissing.

 

Dobby grins as she pulls anne's arm and spins it down to the ground with a arm breaker and slams it down again, and lifts the arm and applies a wristlock while Anne's head was on the ground. 


End file.
